


stuck with you

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pack Bonding, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: KevinhatedNico.Nico was an ass, stuck up and annoying and just everything Kevin had expected Alphas to be like.Yet somehow Kevin's Omega instincts adored the Alpha.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just some explanation: this is set before #hulkenback (so basically last season) when Nico is still in F1. Long story short something else happens in between the two fics which drives Nico and Kevin apart again (for some added drama hehe) But that's a concern for later.
> 
> I freaking adore these two together, I had to write more about them!

It was no secret that Kevin hated Nico. 

The Alpha was everything the Danish Omega loathed and then some, and Kevin felt rage in his belly even when Nico only looked in his direction. It didn’t matter that they were part of the same Pack, it didn’t matter that Kimi wanted them to get along.

Kevin _hated_ Nico.

The Alpha seemed to realise this, but instead of leaving the Omega alone and minding his own business, he seemed to enjoy spending his time riling Kevin up. Kevin would like to say he wasnt bothered by it, but in fact he was often so bothered by it that he more than once ended up storming over to the gym to take his anger out on a punching bag until his hands bled. 

Nico was an ass, stuck up and annoying and just everything Kevin had expected Alphas to be like.

Yet somehow Kevin's Omega instincts adored the Alpha.

Besides being a bit of a dick, Nico was also strong and caring in his own way, always looking out for the younger drivers and making sure they were comfortable at all times. Kevin's instincts were pleased with that, recognising the Alpha would make a good father to pups, and it just complicated everything so much more. 

Whenever he saw Nico, Kevin was torn between punching him or baring his throat for him, and it was always a mystery which of the two instincts would win. He had slept with the Alpha a few times, almost exclusively during his Heats, and Nico was _nice_ to him then, but Kevin still thought he was a prick.

A prick who just wanted to sleep with him.

Granted, Kevin enjoyed their nights together too, for as much as he was a asshole, Nico was also a talented lover. The Alpha seemed to know just what he liked, touching him in all the right places and fucking Kevin so good he was sore for days after.

It were those nights that only made Nico more annoying around Kevin, pushing and pulling at the Omega to see how he'd react, making innuendos about their nights together and about how Kevin had _submitted_ to him then. 

So in turn, Kevin made sure to never even come close to submitting to Nico outside of the bedroom.

Which, naturally, only caused more problems.

~~~~~~

“Come here Kevin.” Romain smiled at the younger man, the Beta wrapping an arm around Kevin’s shoulders to pull him into a sideways hug. Kevin cooed softly, content with the affection he would never ask for himself, and gently nosed his teammate's shoulder. Romain just stroked his hair, happily babbling away at him, and Kevin started to doze off at the familiar sound. 

He startled awake again at the loud laughs of more drivers entering the Pack room. Max was gently playfighting Lando, tugging the younger Omega around until Lando squealed out a growl and jumped on top of him, making Max lose his balance. The two toppled on top of the sofa and onto Kevin, who was still curled up there.

Kevin hissed in surprise, instinctively pressing closer to Romain as his sleepy brain tried to catch up with what was going on. Lando instantly whined in apology, the little Omega nosing Kevin's cheek while Max just stilled and stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Silly pups." Kevin murmured with a sigh, gently brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek and letting Lando nuzzle him. People might see Kevin as aggressive and rude, but really, the Omega was a big softie when it came to the younger ones in the Pack.

“Ever the good, motherly Omega.” A voice purred out, ruining the soft moment. Kevin’s head jerked up and he growled loudly at Nico, who was sauntering over towards them. Romain just sighed in exasperation but said nothing to help Kevin and the Omega grumbled a little as he pushed himself out of the Beta’s touch. He still held Max and Lando close (after all, his instincts were perfectly motherly), but no longer fussed over them. All his attention went to Nico, who he tried to keep at a distance by growling and hissing aggressively. 

“Such a feisty little thing.” Nico purred, dropping down in the arm chair next to the sofa, just far away enough from Kevin so the Omega wasn’t too tempted to protect his pups.

“Easy.” Romain murmured, pulling Kevin back into his side again. Kevin reluctantly relaxed, letting out a shaky breath as Max and Lando nosed at him, his fellow Omegas understanding his distress. He still kept a close eye on Nico, not trusting him, and stubbornly ignored the way he instinctively felt a pull towards the Alpha. Nico stared back at him, holding his gaze without faltering, and then _smiled_.

Kevin hated the way his heart promptly seemed to somersault in his chest.

“I want to talk to you.” Kevin blurted out, eyes still set on Nico. “In my room. Alone.” he added more quietly. He wasn’t even sure himself what he wanted, he just knew he had to get the Alpha away from his pups while also wanting the Alpha for himself. Nico regarded him curious, his blue eyes twinkling and Kevin quickly averted his gaze.

“Okay.” Nico said. “Whatever you want, little Bunny.” The Alpha murmured. Kevin bared his teeth at the nickname but still got up, cooing at Max and Lando and nuzzling their cheeks before letting Romain kiss his temple. 

“Kev..?” Romain seemed a little concerned, brows furrowed lightly, and Kevin quickly nosed the Frenchman’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I’ll be fine.” he murmured, before pulling away, walking to his bedroom without looking back to see if Nico would follow him. He stood quietly in the centre of his room, smelling Nico’s rich, woody scent coming closer before it suddenly seemed to fill the room. Nico closed the door behind him and his scent only thickened, mingling with Kevin’s own, sweeter scent. 

“What do you want to talk about, Bunny?” Nico murmured. Kevin set his jaw angrily, fists clenching at his sides, but then reached up and took off his shirt.

“I don’t want you to talk.” he hissed. “Nothing good ever comes out of your mouth.” he added sharply. Nico watched him again, his head cocked to the side and his pupils widening a little as he inhaled deeply.

“What do you want me to do then?” he murmured in a low, purring voice as Kevin wiggled out off his jeans too and stood in front of him in just his boxers.

“Fuck me.” Kevin snapped angrily, stomping over and impatiently pulling at Nico’s clothing. Nico tried to kiss him, big hands curling around Kevin’s cheeks, but Kevin averted his head. Nico grumbled when his lips collided with Kevin’s cheekbone, but then just rolled with it, pressing kisses all over Kevin’s face and neck as Kevin huffed and tried to pull away. 

“You don’t make all the rules.” Nico growled softly, biting at the shell of Kevin’s ear as he pushed him back to the bed, lifting the Omega onto the covers as if he weighted nothing. Kevin gasped as Nico crawled over him, the Alpha dressed down to his boxers now as well. Their chests pressed together and Nico’s skin was warm, so comfortably warm Kevin instinctively let out a cooing noise.

“Good Omega.” Nico rumbled, mouthing at Kevin’s neck. Kevin hissed, but then went almost limp under Nico’s touch as the Alpha’s hand slipped into his boxers. 

“You’re wet for me.” Nico whispered, ignoring Kevin’s cock and letting his fingers graze the Omega’s hole. Kevin shuddered, cheeks flushing a light pink as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Nico rumbled soothingly, gently nosing the Omega’s cheek.

“We don’t have to, Bunny…” Nico murmured, starting to retract his hand, but Kevin stopped him, not wanting to be defeated. 

“Fuck. Me.” he hissed out between his teeth, angrily biting at Nico’s jaw. Nico’s eyes narrowed slightly but then he gave in, mouthing at Kevin’s throat with renewed vigor. Kevin lifted his hips so Nico could take off his boxers, letting his arms sprawl out to the sides as he let Nico do as he pleased, the Alpha rumbling softly as he kissed his way down Kevin’s chest to his belly. Kevin whined as Nico paid a lot of attention to his stomach, mapping out the strong muscles with his lips and sucking a hickey over one of Kevin’s abs. 

“You would look pretty carrying pups.” Nico growled, his voice deep and rumbling like thunder in the distance. Kevin knew the Alpha had just given in to his instincts, his voice too close to his Alpha voice, and it made him feel even hotter all over. 

“Alpha…” Kevin mewled out, shuddering lightly. He had wanted to tell Nico to fuck off, to go and find someone else to carry his pups but the words had unleashed something in his chest and Kevin just couldn’t stop his instincts. 

“Beautiful.” Nico murmured, lifting Kevin’s legs over his shoulders and then pushing the Omega’s hips up until he could bend over and press his mouth to the Omega’s leaking hole. Kevin cried out a moan, pushing his hips down on Nico’s mouth as the Alpha licked into him, _tasting_ him. 

Nico took his time opening the Omega up with his tongue, even though Kevin was already open and slick and ready for the Alpha to fuck him. Kevin could do little else besides whining and wiggling around as he felt pleasure starting to build in his belly.

“Can I-I...” he gasped out, submissively baring his throat for Nico. Nico growled happily at the gesture, pulling away from Kevin just long enough to grumble out a ‘yes’ before licking a stripe over Kevin’s hole to his balls. Kevin threw his head back as he tensed up and came, spilling over his own chest and belly. He bit down on his palm to keep in the soft whines and whimpers threatening to come out and instead shuddered through his orgasm almost silently, the only sound filling the air now the sounds of Nico continuing to lap messily at him. Nico only pulled away when Kevin sluggishly kicked at his back, getting too sensitive. The Alpha lowered Kevin’s hips back onto the bed and leaned over to clean the stripes off cum with his mouth, making sure to briefly swipe his tongue over Kevin’s perk nipples to make him whine.

“Want you inside me…” Kevin gasped out, cheeks flushed in embarrassement as he clawed at the Alpha’s chest. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so desperate. Naturally, he always submitted to Nico when they slept together, but never like this. Even in Heat, he tried to fight his instincts, but today, his body seemed to tired to keep going. Nico gave him a breathless smile, his rumbles soothing the tired Omega, and pressed his forehead against Kevin’s as he slowly pushed into the Omega’s Heat. 

Kevin whined at the stretch, his nails pushing into Nico’s shoulder blades as Nico bottomed out inside him. The Alpha shushed him again, trying to kiss him once more and this time Kevin let him.

Nico kept the pace slow, fucking into Kevin with almost lazy, long strokes. He was so careful with Kevin, so thoughtful of the way Kevin was already overly sensitive and Kevin was just so overwhelmed with the care. 

“I’ve got you.” Nico murmured over and over again, alternating between kissing Kevin’s lips and nuzzling his neck as Kevin whined, trying to push his face into the crook of Nico’s neck. 

“Knot… I want your knot…” Kevin whispered when he felt Nico holding back. Nico groaned, one hand pushing on Kevin’s chest to keep him in place before pushing deeper into the Omega. His knot had already started to inflate and Kevin whimpered at the additional stretch, but Nico was quick to soothe him with more gentle kisses. The knot inflated more and firmly locked them together, and there was nothing left for them to do than try to catch their breaths as they stared at each other, Kevin gasping softly as he felt Nico cum inside him. 

Nico had knotted Kevin a few times before, although almost exclusively when Kevin had been in Heat as Kevin wasn’t too fond of it. But they had never been face to face like this, and Kevin felt awkward as he didn’t know what to say or what to do. His normal technique of pretending to be asleep wouldn’t work like this and so he would just have to suffer through whatever awkwardness would happen next.

“Ssh, come here.” Nico murmured, rolling off Kevin so they were both laying on their sides, still facing each other. Kevin winched at the tug on his hole and quickly pressed close to Nico’s chest, slinging an arm aorund Nico’s waist to make sure the Alpha wouldn’t move away again. Nico smiled softly at him, bumping their noses together but Kevin still didn’t know what to do.

“The weather is nice.” Kevin murmured eventually, his skin reddening once he realised how silly he sounded. Nico barked out a laugh, seeming thoroughly amused, and gently stroked his broad hand down the lenght of Kevin’s spine.

“You’re adorable, little Bunny.” The Alpha purred. Kevin huffed, wanting to get offended, but then Nico kissed him again and Kevin forgot to be angry. He let out a soft noise, returning the kiss, and purred as Nico’s fingers brushed through his hair. 

“What is this? What are we?” Kevin whispered shakily, wiggling his hips uncomfortably and hissing as Nico’s cock slipped out of him. Nico gave him an almost shy smile, shaking his head.

“I’m not sure, but it’s _good_.” the Alpha murmured, seeming hopeful yet somewhat afraid at the same time. Kevin sighed, silently agreeing, and tucked his head under Nico’s chin, a light smile now playing on his lips. 

“I think so too.” he whispered, closing his eyes. He felt Nico sigh against the top of his head, the Alpha not seeming to be able to hide his rumbles as he happily scented the Omega the best he could. 

“Maybe I should get back to the Pack, to check on Max and Lando.” Kevin murmured after a while, kissing Nico’s collarbone. Nico rumbled again, but only hugged Kevin closer.

“Not yet.” he murmured. “Too comfortable.” Kevin hummed softly. 

He had hoped for that answer.

“Fine.” he murmured, pretending he was reluctant about staying. Nico chuckled, knowing Kevin well enough to know this was just a defence mechanism, and tilted Kevin’s chin up to press another soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re not so bad after all.” he murmured. Kevin’s lips quirked up lightly.

“You’re not so bad either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: Bwoahtastic
> 
> Kuddos and comments are the fuel to my writing <3


End file.
